The Tale of Reiko Asada
by Paine666
Summary: Reiko Asada has lost her whole family, even if she is lonely there are a few people around her she trusts and likes. One day she is being told those people who were her parents adopted her. Her mother died when giving birth to her, but who is her father? No one seems to know. Someday she fell in love with the Taicho of Squad 12 but looses everything within a single day.
1. Childhood of Nightmares

This is my first story to publish here for a long time and my first fanstory ever writing in English. I'll add more chapters once they are finished, hope you won't be too rough with me but I'm looking forward to recieve some reviews. I'm writing this whole story for a good friend who requested it and once I started writing I couldn't think of anything else.  
Since I don't know yet how much will happen I gave the story rated M.  
Still looking for another title for the story, maybe you have some Ideas?

Have fun reading this and of course... all rights belong to Tite Kubo.

* * *

A childhood full of Nightmares

The sun was high, shining brightly against the purest of blue that was painted with some sweeping strokes of white.  
A gentle breeze was playing with her long red hair, when she was sitting under a giant tree staring at her dragon necklace she inherited from her mother.

Her name is Reiko Asada, the last one of the Asada Clan. The Asada Clan was a noble family not as praised as the Kuchikis or Shihōins but was respected a lot. Reiko lived in the family's resident standing in Junrinan the first district of western Rukongai. There she lived with her grandfather, her parents and one of her older brothers.  
When Shira, her oldest brother, died in an accident, Haruto was her only brother left. He had been training at the Shinigami Academy already and wanted to be a captain someday. Reiko just laughed at him and said he couldn't even catch her with his Hohō. Back than it was the only way of the Shinigamis Fighting Skills she knew, she hasn't been allowed to fight. Someday when Reiko had grown up she should marry a man of another noble family. But Shira knew she wanted to be a Shinigami by herself and showed her how to use Hohō. Shira also showed his little sister some martial arts techniques so she could defend herself. Secretly she kept on training even when Shira had died. She promised standing in front of his grave, she would never forget his voice and his goofy smile he only gave her. Days passed by and nothing special happened, after long useless lessons of how to speak, walk and do whatever has to be done, she spend her evenings training martial arts and her Hohō. But then at a moonless light she woke up all sweaty out of some nightmares.

 _Back in Reiko's dream it was hot and dark, trapped somewhere in a cave system she didn't know. Reiko could barely see her own feet or hands right before her eyes. Even if she wanted to escape she just couldn't. Once Reiko tried to move a few steps forward the heat increased until she couldn't take a breath anymore. Somewhere was a voice grumbling in the dark, she tried to understand but all she heard was that voices grumbling and her heart was pounding like hell._

Shira had already been gone for years so she asked Haruto who stared at her while Reiko told him everything she could remember. The two siblings were sitting in Reiko's room in the evening; once she ended her story their mother entered bringing them some sweets she promised Reiko. Then suddenly all they could hear was laughter and screaming. Reiko's hands were shaking when she hid herself behind Haruto. Soon those screams faded into a mixture of moaning and crying, it terrified Reiko like hell but she couldn't do a thing. Then Haruto pushed her back at the wall drawing his Zanpakuto. Suddenly the door crushed and some men were running in shouting some things about they should pray for mercy even if it wouldn't help to survive the night. Haruto defeated most of them without even getting a scratch, Reiko was so proud of him, believing he could kill all of them. But then one of them got behind Haruto and before Reiko could say a word he killed Haruto. Her brother fell on his knees, looking at his little sister for the last time, mumbling something that sounded like a sorry. Reiko got angry the same moment her brother didn't breath anymore; she grabbed her brothers Zanpakuto which transformed immediately into a Tantō. Screaming out her anger she attacked those men who slaughtered her brother. Just when the there was only one more of those bastards, she made a big mistake – she slipped cause of all the blood. The man took his chance and pierced her to the wall, she screamed tried to free herself but she couldn't even move her right arm.

When the stranger's second knife came closer she thought she was done for, she closed her eyes when her mother was screaming. Reiko didn't beg for her life if it should be over by now, so be it. However, the man screamed something and then he fell. Reiko opened her eyes cautiously, the only thing she saw back there was a pink flower-patterned piece of cloth in front of her. "Yare, yare… seems like I have been just in time to save the little Asada Princess.", said the man standing in front of Reiko, smiling at her. Looking at the knife in Reiko's shoulder he sighed, kneeling down in front of her he looked straight into her eyes once he continued talking: "I have to get this thing out of you. After that I'll make sure Unohana Taicho will heal you. Do you trust me I'll keep my word?" Reiko nodded and grabbed his Haori. "You are really a brave young Woman.", he said while he pulled out the knife. The little girl fainted and fell right into his arms.

After Reiko got fixed up and found a new friend, the Fuketaicho of the 4th Squad called Isane, she moved together with her mother and two servants who magically survived the attack, to Hokutan the third district of western Rukongai. Years passed by and she was about fifteen years old when her old nightmare caught her again. But the dream has changed a bit.

 _The cavern system still is dark and somehow it is a bit too hot. Reiko wants to leave the cavern but she knows once she takes a step too much it'll be as hot as hell. Somewhere there is this grumbling voice again but it comes closer. Then a wolf covered in dark flames shows up. It comes close to Reiko sitting down and staring at her. "You want to talk now little cub?", the wolf askes. She took a few steps closer to that lit up wolf, but the heat around her didn't increase. "How?", is all she asked. The beast in front of her laughed. "Don't know who I am? Or better said… who we are?", the wolf asked then another beast showed up. It was covered in the shadows but Reiko knew it was staring at her. "I am sorry but who are you? I don't really know anything, please tell me." "We are your Zanpakuto, we are…", the shadow covered wolf answered. "What is your name? I didn't understand the last thing you said!", Reiko mumbled bashful. "So you can't hear our name yet? This can happen… you ignored us for years by now. We are glad you don't do that anymore. Little cub wait a bit more and you will be able to fully understand. Don't fear us, don't fear who you are.", they said in one tongue._

Reiko woke up breathing heavy looking out of her window. It was a moonless night like the last time, the world covered in shadows and the light of torches. After shaking her head to wake up fully she looked at the wall over her desk. Their pinned to the wall was her brothers Zanpakuto which hasn't changed back after she took it to strike those men down back then. Yawning she crawled out of her bed getting her clothes together and went out for a walk. Reiko went to a tavern ordered a cup of tea and watched the people around her. Then she held her breath when she noticed a pink flower-patterned Haori. After that faithful evening she never met him a gain to say thanks.  
Taking a deep breath she walked towards him, when standing near him she waited calmly until he noticed her. "Oh if this isn't the little Asada Princess.", he said with a goofy smile taking a sip of his sake. "Uhm may I sit down?", she asked blushing. He nodded watching her taking her seat. "I… Would you mind telling me your name, sir?" "Sure I'm Shunsui Kyōraku 11th squads Taicho. And what is your name little Beauty?" Reiko blushed again, he couldn't help it and laughed. "I'm Reiko Asada. Nice to meet you Kyōraku Taicho and thank you a lot for saving me back that night.", Reiko said once she found her ability of speech again. "Tell me Reiko-chan what is your dream for the future of yours?" "If my mother hasn't changed her mind I'll have to marry a man of a noble family. What I want to do or want to be doesn't care, Kyōraku Taicho." "Yare, yare… if you have to be polite at least call me Kyōraku-san. And I didn't ask for what you SHOULD do, Reiko-chan. What do you WANT to do?" Reiko sighed and answered: "I want to be a Shinigami, I have some dreams… there are some beasts talking to me saying they are my Zanpakuto. Those dreams come back from time to time. Kyōraku-san what does that mean? I don't understand it." The Taicho giggled and answered with a big grin: "It means that your wish will become reality Reiko-chan you will become a Shinigami. And if you ask me, I'd say you will be a really good one." They talked a lot and Kyōraku brought her back home telling her to go to Shin'o Academy early in the morning he would help her with all the paperwork that has to be done.

As promised, Kyōraku was waiting for her at the entrance of Shin'o Academy with a grin in his face. "Good morning Reiko-chan. Are you ready for your first step of becoming a Shinigami?", he asked when she was near enough. "Yes I am, Kyōraku-san. Even if my mother isn't happy about what is happening now. She said I shouldn't come here but I made my mind after what you said last night.", she answered smiling. "I see. But by the way inside the Academy please call me by my title. The teachers and other students might ask some nasty questions if you won't. You will take a test first, to see which classes will suit you most. Your brothers were students of the Academy too, where they? I have the feeling they showed you a few things they learned." He led her to the principals room, explained why the two of them where here and what he would expect to be done. After all the paperwork and the test were done, the Taicho left telling her she shouldn't be afraid.  
She was put in 1st class of all theory subjects except of Hohō, 2nd class of Hakuda the martial arts of the Shinigami's way of fighting, 1st class of Kidō and Zanjutsu, the way of the sword. Reiko was allowed to skip the Hohō practise, because she was even faster than the last year's teacher. Her classmates welcomed her warmly and she came along with everyone. In her free time at the evening she went out training on talking to her Zanpakuto on Koifushi hill. Reiko sat down in front of a giant tree leaning back at it, she closed her eyes calmly breathed and listened to the breeze playing with the trees leafs.

 _Again she is in the cavern, both beasts are sitting at her side. The heat is nice and she can talk to her Zanpakuto without fear. "You are doing fine with things at the Academy, little cub. We are watching over you the whole time.", said the fire covered wolf. "It is time to tell you our names, I am Kage no Tsume.", said the darkness covered wolf. "And I am Kasai no Tsume.", the fire covered wolf grumbled. They walked away from Reiko and poked their noses together. Suddenly the cavern was shaking and both wolfs disappeared. A few seconds later another wolf came in out of the shadows. He was lit on fire, a fire with shadows inside. "Together we are your Zanpakuto 'Kage to enrō'. If you need us summon us with the words 'Tear to shreds, Kasaikage!' and you will release us into a state called 'Shikai'.", the newcomer said. He sat down in front of her rubbing is giant face against her chest, calmly growling. "Thank you Kage to enrō I hope I'll satisfy you in the future, too." The wolf giggled and said: "I'm sure you will, now go back and summon us."_

Once she had been back in reality she stood up straight drawing her Tantō's, she knew which one was which wolf. The first one who ever appeared was Kasai, the second Tantō she ever held in her hands. Kage was the second wolf who appeared telling her, he was her brothers Zanpakuto before, but once she laid hands on him he somehow became part of her true Zanpakuto. She took a deep breath before she shouted: "Tear to shreds, Kasaikage!" Reiko felt her Reiatsu increasing, while the Tantō's transformed a bit. Their Tsuba disappeared and flames black and red surrounded their blades. While watching the fire surrounding the blades, Reiko laughed, satisfied with her training going on well.

After her next lesson in Zanjutsu her teacher took her to the principal where she had to show both of the men she really learned her Shikai. They tested her ability's and the principal decided she wouldn't need Zanjutsu's theory classes anymore. She also had been allowed to switch her practice class to the 5th year. As she already was here going through tests again they also tested her on Hakuda and Kidō. She was moved to Hakuda's 3rd year and Kidō's 2nd year classes. The principal also allowed her to have the day off as a gift. Happily she went home, buying some flowers on the way for her mother. But when she arrived the houses entrance was surrounded by Shinigami. A man wearing a white Haori with number 12 on it came out of the house. "Uhm excuse me Taicho is something wrong with my family?", Reiko asked while coming closer. "So you are Reiko Asada-san?", the man asked with a sad smile. Reiko nodded, she didn't understand what was going on. "Well, seems like I will be a bringer of bad news today. We had been called by a servant of your household. The poor woman showed up crying that… well how should I say it without hurting you, young lady?" "Just tell me what is going on, I don't like indirect ways. Get to the point, Taicho.", Reiko said becoming a bit angry. The captain nodded with a sigh he answered: "I'm sorry to tell you but your mother… committed suicide. Even your servant couldn't tell us why she would do something like that. I'm not feeling comfortable with asking but… do you know something why she would do that?" Reiko just stared at him, shaking her head. Her thoughts and feelings were spinning around and she couldn't think clearly. "I see well if you remember something, don't hesitate to see me at the 12th barracks. If you'll come to pick a visit, tell the guards you want to see Urahara Taicho. That's my name, I'll give order so they won't chase you away." The captain and his men disappeared and Reiko was left alone. She entered the house looking around every room, but gladly they had brought away her mother for the burial preparations. In the kitchen she found Saya-chan the only servant that still could stand to live and serve the Asada household. "Milady, I'm sorry I couldn't prepare dinner for you. I… I just came home when I saw…", Saya said with tears in her eyes. Reiko hugged the woman she knew since she was a little child. "I'm not mad at you Saya-chan, you did the right thing. I don't blame you for what has happened, always remember that, okay? And Saya-chan, please don't leave my side I still need you.", Reiko said while she tried to keep back her tears as good as possible. "I… thank you, young lady. I won't ever leave you until you order me to do so.", Saya answered with a sad little smile that faded away soon.

* * *

I hope you guys like it so far - if anyone read this please tell me what you think about it so far, chapter 2 will follow soon i think, have to change a few things will writing it down the second time but jeah I'll do my best.


	2. Time at Shin'o Academy

Second Chapter and still all rights belong to Tite Kubo.  
Please enjoy and comment =)

* * *

Time at Shin'o Academy

When Reiko got something in her mind about her mother's suicide a few months ago, she made her decision and went to the 12th squad's barracks, asking for a meeting with the Taicho. One of the guards remembered their orders and guided her towards the Taicho's rooms. Urahara Taicho greeted her with a goofy smile and apologised for the mess in his rooms. Reiko giggled, she never thought that a Taicho could be so funny except of Kyōraku-san. "Why did you want to see me in person, Asada-san?", the Taicho asked with a lot more serious look in his face than before. "I'm sorry for stealing your time, Urahara Taicho but something came in my mind about my mother. She never wanted me to become a Shinigami, I never got to know why she was against this decision. Maybe she held a grudge against the Shinigami because of my brother Shira who died in an accident at Hollow training. Haruto was on Shin'o Academy when… most of my family got slaughtered. Only my mother and I survived. I don't know if I'm right, but could it be she couldn't stand the fact that I would be a Shinigami, too?" "Could be true, Asada-san. But please could you stop call me Urahara Taicho? It feels uncomfortable since I haven't been a Taicho for so long now." "Then how should I call you? And if I'm not allowed to call you Urahara Taicho mind stopping to call me Asada-san? My name is Reiko." Urahara giggled. Nodding he answered: "Alright, alright! Now if I have to call you Reiko-chan, it will be Kisuke-kun for you." He gave her that sweet goofy smile again. Reiko couldn't help it and laughed. "What's so funny, Reiko-chan?", Kisuke asked with a grin. "You just remembered me to Shira. He always had a similar goofy smile for me. I couldn't help it I'm sorry." "Nah it's okay, if it makes you happy Reiko-chan.", he said and had to laugh for himself.

Two women entered the room without even knocking, one of them was wearing a white Haori. But which squad's Taicho was she now? "Oh hey Yoruichi-san, may I introduce you? This is Reiko-chan, Reiko Asada. She just came to visit me." Kisuke grinned while talking all over the face as if he just had an unofficial date. "I'm sorry for your loss, Reiko-chan. I knew your mother since she was a noble. I am Yoruichi Shihōin and this young cat following me is Sui-Feng.", Yoruichi said with an honest smile. Sui-Feng got blushed and kept silence. "What brings you here Yoruichi-san? I wanted to pick a visit at the 2nd barracks later…", asked Kisuke pulling Yoruichi's attention to him. "Just wanted to see how you are doing. Seems like everything is fine… we'll leave you and your date alone." Yoruichi laughed and disappeared together with Sui-Feng.  
Reiko was standing in Kisuke's room blushed and unable to speak. "I'm sorry she is always like that.", Kisuke said and gave her another smile. "Want to go out for a walk and drink some tea?" Reiko nodded, not been able to speak again.

From that day on whenever Kisuke or Yoruichi had some free time, they spend it with Reiko training her and talking about every day's things. Even Kyōraku-san showed up sometimes enjoying their conversations. Kisuke showed Reiko together with another friend of his, called Tessai a lot of Kidō and soon she was able to use it without incantation. Yoruichi and Sui-Feng showed her Hohō and Hakuda. Together with Saya she was allowed to move and live inside the Seireitei near the 12th squad barracks in a little house. She had a great time with the captains training her and just one and a half year after she entered the Shin'o Academy she was able to graduate.  
Because of her very good results she had received the gift of being able to choose between a few squads. Yoruichi offered her the 7th seat in the 2nd squad, Kisuke offered her 6th seat in his 12th squad and Kyōraku-san, who she could call now Shunsui-kun, wanted her to be his 6th seat. But there were some more offers. Kuchiki Taicho the 6th squad captain offered her the 10th seat and even the demon – Zaraki Taicho, captain of the 11th squad offered her his 4th seat.  
After she got her results she met with the three captains she called her friends. Kisuke was greeting her with his goofy smile, Yoruichi laughed cause of his face and Shunsui had been a little late. "I'm sorry Lisa wouldn't let me go until all~ the paperwork had been done.", Shunsui apologised rolling his eyes. Reiko giggled: "It's okay Shunsui-kun. You aren't that late at all. Now what should we do today, I have all of my results. And to be honest… thanks to all of you I got the best results of all." "You were a good girl, listening to us and taking every advice serious.", Shunsui said smiling. "How about we all head out and go eat somewhere together? I'm starving.", Yoruichi grumbled rubbing her stomach. "Sounds good!", Reiko replied. And all of them went to the next restaurant, having lunch together. Once they were done eating, they spend some more time drinking tee. "Say Reiko-chan, did you already choose which squad you want to enter?" "No I'm not sure yet and I should get to know the captains of squad 6 and 11 before making a choice at all." "Huh, Byakuya-boy and Zaraki, why that?", Yoruichi asked. "Well since of my results I got offers from both of them, too." "Ah, makes sense. Don't rush yourself, Reiko-chan. Take your time and think carefully, which squad you want to join. We'll be here for you if you need advice.", Shunsui said taking a sip of his sake. 'Always drinking sake you big dummy…' Reiko thought when she nodded smiling.

A few weeks passed and Reiko was helping out wherever she was needed. She couldn't make her decision yet so she tried to get to know the different squads as good as possible. Most of her time she spend at the 11th barracks training with Ikkaku, she loved to fight him. Without telling anyone she had been able to master Bankai but she was afraid of it. Once her Bankai released she got lit up on fire like her daggers in Shikai, her movement speed and power increased like hell. But if she got angry too much, she lost control over herself and destroyed the whole training area. It felt like not only fight with the will of a beast but becoming a beast once her instincts grew stronger. Reiko decided to never use her Bankai if she could win without it.  
Sometimes Reiko went to the 12th division to help with some research. Every time she was around, Kisuke seemed happy always having his goofy smile all over his face while working together with Reiko. She loved that smile, which remembered her to her brother's smile. "Kisuke-kun, would you mind spend some time with me tonight?", Reiko asked, once their work was done. He chuckled, patted her head and said he would come and fetch her up once he was done.  
Reiko had to wait about three hours when Kisuke finally showed up. "I'm sorry Reiko-chan, took longer than I thought. But I have a little present for you, since you graduated as best of the year I thought you should receive a little present. Here take it." He gave her a little box and smiled. His eyes had a little shade of sadness, like he would fear she could fade away anytime. Reiko opened the box looking to a delicate necklace with a lovely deep blue stone. "It… it's so beautiful Kisuke-kun. Can I really accept it, you really are sure you want to give it to me?", Reiko asked blushing. He giggled and replied: "I am sure, I bought it for you. Do you like it?" "Of course I do! It's the most beautiful necklace I have ever seen. Thank you Kisuke.", she answered. Reiko grinned before she was jumping at Kisuke hugging him and giving him a little kiss on his cheeks. "Thank you so much.", she mumbled while cuddling him.


	3. Where do I fit in?

This chapter is just a short one but feel free to tell me if you like it or not.

All rights belong to Tite Kubo!

* * *

Where do I fit in?

As reward for her hard training and her results, Kisuke invited her for dinner. He took her to a classy restaurant, telling her she could order whatever she wanted. 'Inviting her for dinner? You truly are a gentleman, not thinking about the bill just to make her happy.' 'Stop it already, Benihime. Are you jealous I didn't do that for you?' 'You're kidding me, I'm not jealous… no not at all!', Benihime replied and disappeared back into the shadows of his soul. When Reiko asked him, which squad she could fit in the most, he wanted to say his squad should be her home, but that was not what she asked.  
"I can't tell for sure Reiko-chan. You have a lot of talents, you know? Your fighting skills are awesome, maybe you are at a captains level soon… you get along well with nearly everybody and on top of that, you are sharp minded. If you ask me I would say you could fit in in every squad you would like to join.", he answered carefully. "Might be true, but unfortunately it won't help me getting anywhere…", she mumbled. "JEEZ! I'm a big dummy… Reiko-chan I almost forgot! Next Sunday is the recruit's party, why not go there and talk to recruits and their captains, vice-captains or 3rd seats?" 'I wish you would join my squad immediately, I want you near me Reiko-chan… but I'm way too stupid to tell you.', he thought sadly. "I'm not a recruit yet, so I don't think they'll let me in…" "My squad didn't get any recruits but still Yoruichi-san forced me to go, would you like to accompany me?", he asked smiling. She repeated that she wouldn't be a recruit and might not be allowed to join the party. 'I really do have to ask her in THAT way, don't I? Why does it have to be complicated all the time?' 'You don't really want me to answer you this time, Kisuke. Just ask her…', Benihime replied. "It's true, you are not a recruit. Mh… how about you please me with a Date instead?", he asked smiling his special goofy smile for her. Instead of saying yes or no she blushed and nodded slightly. Once she tried to speak it ended up in some weird sounds. After a few more cups of tea and chatting about what could happen at the party in the best or worst case, Kisuke payed the bill and brought her back home. "See you next Sunday, Kisuke-kun. I'll go do some Hollow training with Zaraki Taicho's Squad, so I can't come to the lab to help, I'm sorry. And thank you for treating me to dinner.", she said. Without the smallest piece of warning she gave him a kiss on his cheeks and vanished inside the house.

Kisuke sighed, deciding to take a longer route back to the barracks. He needed time to think without Hiyori running around him talking nonsense all time. She might be a smart girl but too short tempered for being around him in times like this. After that last kiss, he wouldn't be able to sleep for a long time now. Did she even know what she caused with this little action? When passing a bench in the park he chose as little roundabout way, he sat down. Touching his cheek softly with his fingertips, Kisuke could still feel her soft lips touching his skin so gently. That feeling was chasing shivers down his spine and he sighed. 'Maybe it was a bit sudden, but actually… I can't think of anything else, since she is around at the lab so often. Benihime… am I losing my mind?' 'Maybe, where should I know from? Why are you making things complicated all the time?' 'I couldn't just stand there and say something like: Reiko-chan you know I don't know why but I love you, wanna be my girlfriend?' 'Why not, Kisuke? Sometimes you are just thinking too much. Relax a bit, go back there and just tell that little red devil how you feel.', Benihime grumbled. 'I just can't… At the moment I wouldn't be able to say something easy like: I like you very much. And STOP calling her "little red devil" she is no devil…' 'Oh boy, there we go again. You a captain of Gotei 13 are nothing more than a clumsy little boy.', Benihime replied enraged and left him alone. 'Sometimes Zanpakuto's are even worse than their wielders… Mh I wonder if it would be alright to sneak away and get some time with her alone?', he asked himself and finally continued his way back to the barracks.

After a night without much sleep Reiko decided to visit Shunsui, maybe he would know what to do. Standing in front of the 8th squad's gate she asked for permission to enter. While she was wandering through the floors she bumped into a familiar face. "Yadōmaru-san I'm sorry but have you seen Shunsui somewhere? I didn't find him back at his office…", Reiko asked feeling a bit lost. "I'm sorry but he hasn't shown up this morning. Maybe you'll have more luck at the 13th barracks.", the woman replied emotionless and continued on her way.  
Reiko sighed and went back outside. 'Kasaikage, what should I do now?' 'You want to ask him the same thing you asked goofy-smile-Captain, right?' 'Jupp, I don't know if this party thing is a good idea for me after all…' 'And still, even if not, you want to see goofy-smile-Captain.' 'Why do you have to call him like this?', Reiko asked morosely. 'I call him goofy-smile-Captain, because that's what he does to make you happy… Back to subject, little cub... If you need advice go to the barracks of the 13th squad. If he is not around there too, ask their captain, where he could be.'

She followed her Zanpakuto's advice and after a few hours of searching their barracks she finally found the gate. 'Jeez I should have asked Yadōmaru-san to tell me how to get here…', she thought gasping for breath. "Reiko Asada asking for permission to enter. I'm looking for Kyōraku Taicho.", she yelled out. "Permission granted.", a dark voice answered and the gates opened. She slipped in fast and asked a guard to lead her to the captain's office. Standing in front of the office, the guard left her alone telling her to be polite.  
"And who might you be, young lady?", a gentle voice asked out of the office. "Ukitake Taicho, my apologies for disturbing you. My name is Reiko Asada, I'm searching for Kyōraku Taicho. Yadōmaru Fuketaicho said he might be here." "Come in first, don't be shy." As ordered Reiko walked in slowly, once she stood in front of the Captains desk she stopped. "Yare, yare… what brings you here Reiko-chan? What has happened?", Shunsui asked. She stared at him, gathering her thoughts together. "Take a seat, Asada-san. As long as you have time to spend, be my guest and take your time.", Ukitake Taicho said kindly. "Shunsui-kun I wanted to ask you for some advice… but first of all, Yadōmaru-san seemed to be very angry when I had been at your barracks. You haven't shown up there the whole morning, maybe you should go there first, I think I can wait.", Reiko said with a sad smile on her face. "Lisa-chan is mad? Mh I should return, you are right. But Reiko-chan, you could ask Jū-chan for some advice instead. He'll know what I would say.", Shunsui replied and vanished using Shunpo. Reiko sighed and took a look on Ukitake Taicho with a helpless expression on her face. He smiled kindly and said: "Feel free to ask whatever is on your mind. I'll try to answer as good as possible." She told him about the recruit's party and that she couldn't decide which squad to join. The captain listened thoughtful and answered she should follow her heart. If she could feel confident with the tasks she would have to deal with, it would be the right squad to join and if she felt uncomfortable with her tasks she could apply to move to another squad. "About the party I can't really give you an advice that would be helpful. But as long as you want to go there you should do it.", he said with and apologetic smile. "No, it's not your fault, Captain. Thank you for your help, I appreciate it a lot." "You're welcome, Asada-san. I think I know why Shunsui likes you… you are a very kind young woman. Feel free to come here and visit me whenever you like. If you'll want to visit me in the future and I'm not here… I might be at the 4th or 8th barracks." "Thank you, Captain. I'm sure I'll come and pick a visit from time to time. Well unfortunately I'll have to go now, I take part in the 11th squad's Hollow training this time, I'm very sorry.", she said and had to use her Shunpo to be in time. Ukitake smiled and thought: 'Shu-chan I'm pretty sure I know why you like this girl. Kind, powerful and very sharp minded, I might see her more often in the future.'

* * *

If you have some time, tell me - Which squad do you think she'll join?  
It'll take one or two more chapters until you know which squad she joined. First of all - Party Time! Have a happy Halloween =)


	4. You are making me crazy

Preperations for the recruit's party are nearly done - read and enjoy.  
All rights still belong to Tide Kubo!

* * *

You are making me crazy

Kisuke Urahara couldn't think of anything else than dating Reiko. Hiyori punched him more often calling him a "useless goofy dumbass" and got mad whenever Reiko came to the lab. Whatever Hiyori did he kept smiling thinking of Reiko. Yoruichi visited him a few days before the party and she asked: "You are smiling like a child, which got all sweets of Seireitei… what have you done, Kisuke?" He confessed her what he did. At first Yoruichi stared at him and laughed, but after a few moments she realized her friend really meant it. "Leave it to me, I'll go shopping with Reiko-chan. I promise you, Kisuke, the other guys even our little Byakuya-boy will envy you.", she said grinning devilish. "Do as you wish, Yoruichi-san. All that matters is Reiko coming with me, you know." "So ya really like her, huh? Did you ever hear Reiko-chan singing? Damn she has a voice, Kisuke… I caught her off-guard singing a little song, she has a voice like ha cold breeze in winter and feeling warm like the sun at the same time. But enough Smalltalk, I have to go, see ya on Sunday!", she replied and disappeared with Shunpo. "A voice like fire and ice?", Kisuke mumbled smiling. He didn't want to wait 3 more days to see her again but she left that morning for some Hollow training with 11th squad. 'Should I ask her to sing for me once we have a bit time together alone?', he asked himself.

Reiko returned home late at Friday night, after helping the 4th squad to look after the injuries some recruits got while training. All she wanted was to visit Kisuke, but she was so tired. Before she could leave the 4th barracks she fell asleep on the stool she was sitting on. Isane put her on a simple patient bed and let her get her rest. Reiko woke up a few hours before sunrise after a dreamless sleep. She sneaked out of the barracks and went home. 'What should I do, Kasaikage? Taking a shower or go back to bed?' 'Why not taking a shower first and then go to bed? You deserve it, little cub.' Fighting countless Hollow replicas and providing wounds of careless comrades made her tired. Back at home it was quiet, Saya-chan was still asleep. 'It feels great to be home again, think I'll go take a shower first.', she thought heading straight to the bathroom.  
Reiko sighed, the hot water was a blessing for her tired muscles. She spend a few minutes more under the hot water until she finally wanted to go to her bed. It didn't take a long time for her to fall into a dreamless but deep sleep. Her last thoughts went out to Kisuke, would she be able to visit him before the party?

"Milady, please wake up! Miss Yoruichi Shihōin is waiting downstairs, she said she wanted to see you. What should I do, Milady? Shall I tell her to come back later?", Saya asked, carefully shaking Reiko. "Yoruichi? Tell her she can come to my room, I'll get dressed fast.", Reiko answered yawning. She grabbed a new Shihakushō out of her wardrobe and got dressed within a few seconds. She was brushing her long red hair when Yoruichi entered. "Hey, sleepyhead! Want to do some shopping with me? Kisuke told me you would come and join the party tomorrow. How about you join me, c'mon!" "I just returned home late last night. Hollow training with 11th squad's recruits and Ikkaku. I really don't know if I… wait WHAT? Kisuke told you about tomorrow?", Reiko almost shouted staring at Yoruichi. "Calm down, Rei-chan. He said it would be a good chance for you to meet some other captains except of us. Or is there something else I don't know yet?", Yoruichi asked devilish grinning. "No! It's… it's just I didn't expect he would tell anyone, that's all!", Reiko said blushing some more. 'Damn Kisuke, couldn't you just keep quiet? What if I can't hide my feelings and she'll even know it before you do? Shit!' 'Relax, little cub. She already knows… but she'll keep quiet. We believe she knows more than even you do.', Kasaikage said soothing. "If you don't wanna go with me just tell me, you don't have to.", Yoruichi said after a few minutes of silence. "No, it's okay… how about Sui-Feng?" "She's waiting outside. I can't actually go anywhere without her following me. Her family forced her to protect and serve me, some sort of old traditions… I don't really care about that stuff. Once you are finished, let's go!"

When Reiko got home it already had been dark outside. Yoruichi found a beautiful but short evening dress and forced her to buy it. Somehow she couldn't resist and smiled thinking about what Kisuke would say the next day. "Saya-chan?", she yelled when entering the house. Her servant, she never treated like one, came rushing through the floor. "Yes, Milady?" "Saya-chan, will you stop that milady thing already?" "I… I can't, I have to it is my duty, Milady.", she mumbled blushing. Reiko giggled: "I know but I have never seen you like a servant, somehow you are more like a big sister for me, so stop it please. Ah what I wanted to say… How about you visit your family in Rukongai? You haven't been able to do so for a time now… I think they would be happy to see you again, don't you think? Take a few days off, Saya-chan. Go and visit your family." "Are you sure, Milady? I have a lot of things to do here." "I am sure… and didn't I tell you to stop calling me Milady? I'm a Shinigami and not the daughter of some noble clan anymore. Tell your family I would love to visit them together with you, like we did in the past but duty's keep me busy all time. On your way there go and buy some food and clothes for them, they might need it for the winter." "You know they won't accept it, Mi… Asada-sama." "Tell them I already payed you and it was your money you spend. They don't have to know, as long as it keeps them save this winter. And call me Reiko like you did in the past…", Reiko replied and went to her room smiling.  
'You love that goofy-smile-Captain, don't you?', Kasaikage asked. 'Pretty much feels like it, Kasaikage. But… I'm way too shy to tell him.' 'Then go and bite him!', her Zanpakuto suggested. 'WHAT?' 'Why are you shouting? Calm down, little cub. It's just the way of ourselves, you know? That's how we tell someone we like or love him. A little special bite, soft and gentle – totally different from biting in a nice piece of raw meat.' 'Could you just stop that, please? This whole biting stuff won't help me in any way to tell Kisuke how I feel…' 'How about we go and tell Benihime-san? She could give him a little hint…' 'Who the hell is Benihime?' 'Benihime-san is goofy-smile-Captain's Zanpakuto. Shall we go and tell her?' 'No, you WON'T! I have to tell him myself, I just have to… what kind of girlfriend would I be if I can't even tell him something like I love you?' Kasaikage chuckled: 'Relax, little cub. It will be fine, don't worry… now go and get some rest, tomorrow will be a really special day, won't it?' After crawling in her bed she stared out of the window, straight into a beautiful full moon. 'Should I do what Kasaikage suggested and bite him gently, when we get some time for us? I wonder how he tastes… jeez! What the hell am I thinking? I Can't just go and bite him, I'm a Shinigami not a beast… but still I can't get rid of that idea. Thanks a lot, Kasaikage!', she thought while staring at the moon, cuddling her pillow and trying to fall asleep.


	5. Confess and Dispair

Sorry for letting you wait - I'll write more the next days, the next two chapters are nearly finished.

* * *

Confess and despair

Kisuke send a Jigokuchō to Reiko, telling her he would send a carriage to pick her up. Unfortunately he had to wait for her at the party's location. "As you are representing our squad you have to go there first, help with the preparations and wait for the recruits to show up.", Hiyori told him in the morning. Kisuke sighed, he didn't want to wait any longer. 'I wonder… will she wear her Uniform, a Kimono or will it be a nice dress? I can't barely wait to see her. Jeez, maybe I should have gone to do some shopping, too. Whatever… I can't change it anyway now. They will never let me go now…', he thought while helping with the last preparations.  
Kisuke sighed, his squad didn't even get a single recruit this year. His attendance wasn't needed at all, but still he did as Yoruichi advised him, as always. 'Why did I listen to you, Benihime? Will she come at all?' 'I don't know why you listen to me! And where should I know from… oh don't worry she will come', said Benihime chuckling. 'Where do you know that from?' 'Kasaikage…', was all Benihime responded. "Kisuke did you tell our little girl when she should show up?", Yoruichi asked appearing next to him. "Huh?" "What's wrong with you, Kisuke? Did you tell Reiko more about the party or only the date?" "Date?", he yelled. Yoruichi laughed and said: "Calm down you clumsy captain. I just asked you if Reiko knows when the party would start, nothing more." He nodded fighting against his desire to sink into the ground.

Shouts about a carriage coming closer made him look to the window. "Could this be Kuchiki Taicho?" "Moron! Kuchiki Taicho is already here!" "But who is it then?" "Where should I know that from? Let's go and take a look!" Kisuke smiled, so she did come as promised. Unlike the crowd of recruits he knew who had finally arrived. The carriage stopped, the driver opened the door and there she was. Kisuke felt his heart stopping for a second or two, while a murmur went through the crowd. Everyone stared at the beautiful red haired woman in her short black dress. He forced himself a way through the staring crowed.

When Reiko left the carriage a lot of people were staring at her. She could here murmurs in the crowd about who she was and then she got her eyes on Kisuke who was forcing his way through. As Yoruichi promised he was smiling all over his face. 'Looks like our little cub has grown into a beautiful woman, huh?', Kasai said happy. 'Looks pretty much like it, even the other Captains are watching her and goofy-smile-Captain', Kage responded chuckling. 'Stop it already you two! I need my concentration for walking with those damn high heels…', Reiko grumbled.  
"I'm happy you really came.", Kisuke mumbled blushing. Reiko hugged him, giving Kisuke a little kiss on his cheek and whispered: "I'm happy, too. Now let's go inside." He took her arm gently and led her through the staring crowed to the ballroom. The crowd of recruits, 3rd seats and vice-captains followed them back inside hesitating. Yoruichi grinned as devilish as always when Reiko and Kisuke reached her. "So what do you say, Kisuke, promised too much?", she asked looking down at Reiko's short and strapless black dress. The dress just covered her knees and left most of her back uncovered. Reiko left her hair open, falling down on her shoulders and back. The only jewellery she had put on was the neckless Kisuke gave her. "My sun seems to rise again! You're looking awesome, Reiko-chan! Juu-chan just look at her, she has grown so much since the day I first saw her.", Shunsui told his white haired friend when coming closer together with their Fuketaicho's. "Nice to meet you again, Asada-san." "Nice to meet you too, Ukitake Taicho.", Reiko answered smiling.  
"Four Captains on one spot? Must be a promising recruit if he gets so much attention…", a young man said coming closer. "Captain don't be so careless all the time!", a woman scolded the young captain. "Matsumoto we are on a party right now I wanna enjoy this!" "Greetings, Shiba Taicho.", Ukitake said smiling. "Well let me see the recruit you are ta…", he froze in midsentence. Reiko took a look on him, he seemed to be a little careless but friendly person. 'Why is he staring at me like this?' 'We don't know, little cub.' "This can't be…", he mumbled still staring at Reiko. "Is that really you, Mariko-chan?", he asked. "Excuse me?", Reiko asked looking a bit puzzled. "Mariko-chan, don't you recognize me? It's me Isshin Shiba!" "I'm sorry, Shiba Taicho… but I haven't ever met you before and my name is Reiko Asada. I do not know someone called Mariko.", Reiko mumbled still puzzled.

Hours of questions, answers and Smalltalk passed by, Reiko sighed when musicians started to play and everyone finally stopped asking her questions about which squad she would join. A few times she found herself regretting the fact she really came, but she had made a promise and she had the attitude to keep every promise she made. Somehow she was able to sneak out of the crowd and retreat to the windows near the entrance. Leaning against the wall she watched and listened to the musicians. Reiko enjoyed the calm music and got scared when Kisuke suddenly appeared in front of her.

"I'm sorry Reiko-chan. Some of the captains wanted to talk with me, it took longer than I had expected.", he said with an apologizing smile. Reiko giggled. "How about we try to leave for a little walk? There is a nice park nearby.", Kisuke whispered in her ear. 'Some rest of those looks and murmurs? Sounds good…', she thought and grabbed his hand softly. Kisuke blushed when he felt her soft hand touching his own rough skin. Reiko was happy that no one stopped them on their way out. No one crossed their way down to the park Kisuke mentioned earlier. Once he noticed Reiko was shivering because of the cold breeze he offered her his Haori. After walking towards the park for a while Kisuke suddenly changed the direction and led her to the shore of a small but beautiful looking lake. Reiko took a few steps towards the water, watching its calm surface blinking in the light of a bright shining full moon. Kisuke watched over every step she made and sighed toneless. 'How should I tell her? What if she doesn't want me at all?', he thought while staring at her small back. Standing there at the shore she looked so fragile and beautiful. Instead of a sharp remark, Benihime kept silent. Then out of a sudden Reiko walked back and jumped right towards him. He caught her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Kisuke felt himself blushing again while looking down in her light blue eyes. "This place is wonderful, Kisuke.", she mumbled smiling. "Glad to hear.", he replied. 'Benihime help me already!' 'Help yourself you clumsy little Captain, I refuse…' 'Oh please?' 'Nope…' He sighed, sometimes Benihime could be so childish. "Is something wrong?", Reiko asked worried. Kisuke chuckled and placed his right hand gently on her cheek. He smiled saying: "Everything is fine. You know, Reiko-chan, you made me very proud back at the party. On top of that… you make my heart beat like hell. Reiko I…" Suddenly the earth was shaking and Kisuke watched their environment carefully. 'What is going on, this Reiatsu is… a Hollow!', he thought while stepping away from Reiko a bit. Reiko reacted much faster than he could and pushed Kisuke out of an attack that hit her head-on. She barely could breath and felt like her Reiatsu got soaked out of her until she fainted.

When Reiko regained consciousness she didn't want to open her eyes. 'Am I dead?', she asked herself hearing someone speaking next to her. 'You are not, little cub. You just had been sleeping.', Kasaikage said. What happened the last night had nearly completely washed away, just one thing remained … fear. "KISUKE!", she jumped out of the bed she was lying in screaming. She looked around and stared at calm brown eyes looking down on her. It took a while for her until she realized she was staring at Ukitake Taicho's gentle face. Then her legs refused to server her as they should do. Ukitake held her in his strong arms, carefully forcing her back to the bed. "You shouldn't push yourself, Asada-san. You should rest some more.", the Captain said gently. "Ukitake Taicho… where is Kisuke?", she asked worried, trying to get out of the bed again. He easily forced her down and sighed with a sad and painful expression in his eyes. Jushiro sat down next to her taking a deep breath. "Why did he leave this duty up to me again? Asada-san, I'm sorry but I can't tell you where Urahara-san is. Even if we would know, the Sōtaichō told us not to tell anyone. Please, Asada-san… I'm very sorry to tell you this but… Kisuke Urahara won't ever return to the Soul Society.", he said sorrowful. Reiko lost her ability of speech, even if she wanted to, what should she say? She stared at the friendly white haired man and felt like the world must have stopped. Her reason to go on and get stronger has been gone. Vanished into thin air. The captain laid his arm around her shoulder and pulled her softly against his chest. Reiko couldn't force her tears back and cried like a little kid. She couldn't help it, she felt weak and lonely. This pain was too much to stand, she never felt that lonely before. "I know there is not much I can do for you, Asada-san. But whenever you feel lonely and need someone to talk, feel free to come and see me. I'll be there for you.", he mumbled looking down at the crying girl in his arms.

* * *

There is a poll at my profile, please vote - I want to know what you guys think will happen. It's no big deal to do some clicks and it will help me to continue. Feel free to write some reviews or message me, I'd be happy to know what you guys think about this whole story so far.


	6. I made my Decision & Bloody Venus

My little Reiko-chan finally choose a Squad she wants to join - thanks for reading so far. Since I can't make up my mind who will make Reiko happy in the end, please vote on my Profile. You will help me to proceed with writing the story if you do!  
Actually below are two shorter chapters I uploaded as one.

* * *

I made my decision!

Reiko stood in front of the gate at the 11th barracks. She had recovered faster than anyone had expected, while sitting around getting her lost Reiatsu back she had made up her decision. "Reiko Asada-san, right? Whatever you want this time, you know the way by now.", the guard said grinning. She nodded with a little smile and started to track down the captains Reiatsu through the barracks. "Ken-chan look, Rei-chan is here!", Yachiru yelled and jumped at Reiko. Reiko, hit by Yachiru, fell down and smiled. The little Fuketaicho sitting on her belly would never change. "No Hollow training the next few weeks.", was everything Captain Zaraki said, he didn't even lift his face to look at her. "Ken-chan is a grumpy big beast today! Mh Rei-chan do you have sweets?", Yachiru asked crawling down from her belly. Reiko gave Yachiru a little bag of Saya-chans handmade sweets. "I'm not here for Hollow training.", Reiko grumbled. "Then what is it you want?", he asked finally looking at her without any emotion. "When I graduated, you offered me your 4th seat. I want to join.", she said while watching Yachiru eating the sweets. "So the little girly decided to go out and fight?", he asked grinning like a beast. "My name is Reiko Asada, never call me that again.", she said angry clenching her fists. He laughed and responded: "I'll call you whatever I like until you prove me I'm wrong, girly. You'll face one of my men later on the training field. It's your choose who it'll be, Ikkaku or Yumichika." "Understood.", she said. "Mh I'll go show Rei-chan her room!", Yachiru said and dragged Reiko out of the captain's office. "Hey Yachiru, tell me who is the stronger one?", Reiko asked when they finally entered a room. "Mh I think it's baldy… Rei-chan will you stay with us or just use it as restroom when you have to wait for your next orders? You can change everything you like… I'll go back to Ken-chan, see ya later!", Yachiru replied and disappeared running through the floors. Reiko sighed looking around the room. She would use it while waiting for orders, she couldn't just leave Saya-chan alone.

In the evening every member of her new squad has gathered at the squads training field. Reiko was standing in the middle of the battlefield. When Zaraki Taicho appeared he asked her: "Who will be your enemy?" Reiko sighed taking a look on her options and replied: "I'll face both of them at the same time." Her captain laughed and grinned. He truly looked like a demon when he did that. "As you wish, girly. Ikkaku, Yumichika go and teach that girly how we fight.", he yelled and walked out of the battlefield. The weird 5th seat said something about a fight two on one would never be beautiful. Ikkaku grumbled: "Do I really have to fight a little girl, Captain?" "Jeah! Start already or I will…", the captain said with a beasty glare in his uncovered eye.

Reiko drew her Tantō's and waited for them to prepare themselves. 'Now… we'll show them how to fight. I'm counting on you, Kasaikage. Let me stay strong!' 'We're always at your side, little cub.', they replied as one being. Ikkaku attacked her with his Zanpakuto, she could easily dodge or block his attacks. "How about him, doesn't he want to help you?", Reiko asked while blocking another strike. "Looks like he doesn't, but I don't need any help to cut you down!", he yelled and attacked again. "Then I'll make him pay attention.", she said grinning and used Shunpo to get some distance between herself and the 3rd seat. Pointing her left Tantō at Yumichika she yelled: "Hadō No. 63 Raikōhō!" Yumichika watched the yellow lightning rushing down towards him and screamed when he got hit head-on. 'Have I been too harsh?' 'Nope, he just didn't pay attention. He'll never underestimate us again, now focus on the other one!' Reiko sighed, looking down on the collapsed 5th seat of her squad. Murmurs went through her squad members and even Yachiru said something Reiko couldn't understand. Ikkaku looked puzzled at his defeated friend, then he yelled angry: "I'll make you pay you little piece of shit! Nobiro Hozukimaru!" 'Now he'll take us serious, little one. Shall we teach him some fear?' 'What do you mean?' 'Use Bankai, you know how to release it. Just stay calm and tear him to pieces!' "Shall I… face you with my full power?", Reiko asked smiling. "Do it, use your Shikai if you can!", he shouted getting more and more angry. 'Mh he asked for Shikai.' 'Well then we'll save Bankai for another day, cub.' She nodded smiling. "As you wish, Madarame-san. Tear to shreds, Kasaikage!", Reiko said calmly. Her Tantō's got lit up with fire that was black and red at the same time. "If you are ready, come and attack me. I won't run away.", Reiko said taking a deep breath. She could feel her Reiatsu rising with every second, somewhere at the crowd she heard someone moaning. Ikkaku continued with his attacking even wilder than before, but still not enough to break through her defence. "Is defending all you can?", he asked looking bored. "Not at all… how about I'll ease it for you a bit? I'll only use my Hakuda from now on to finish this.", she said grinning and put her Tantō's away sealing her Zanpakuto. "You little freak!", he yelled and attacked again. She dodged his swinging Zanpakuto and said grinning: "Let's finish this, I'm getting bored." Once he attacked again, she stopped his Zanpakuto's blade with her bare hand. They repeated this a few times and Reiko started to punch him down to the ground. "Just stay where you are, you can't harm me.", she said gently looking down on his wild staring eyes. "I can't", he replied getting on his feet one more time. Reiko focused a bit of her Reiatsu in her right fist and knocked Ikkaku out before he could even lift his hands for another attack. "That's enough. You cowards get the two of them to the 4th. Asada you'll go to my office at once.", Zaraki shouted and left the training ground with Yachiru on his left shoulder.

Back at the office Reiko sat in front of her Captains desk. "Level 60's Kidō without Incantation? Not bad but we don't use that shit. You finished off my 3rd seat without even using your Zanpakuto. Are you really satisfied with the 4th seat I offered you?" "What do you mean, Taicho?" "You could have the seat of Fuketaicho together with Yachiru. This crowd of maggots is no match for you, you can easily rule them." "That's up to you, you have to decide, Taicho. I'm satisfied with every seat you offer me, I'll accept it as long as I can go fight and get stronger.", she replied calmly.

The bloody Venus

Saya-chan was used to give her some handmade sweets for Yachiru every single day. "You know you don't have to do this, Saya-chan.", Reiko once said while eating breakfast with her servant. "I love to do this, Reiko-sama. After breakfast and cleaning up the house it is all I have to do, since you spend most of your time at your squad's barracks.", Saya replied with a sad smile. "I'm sorry, Saya-chan. Kenpachi and Yachiru leave most of their duties undone so I have to deal with that, too. If you ever feel lonely, feel free to come and see me at the barracks. I'm sure I'll have some time for you.", Reiko said hugging her servant. She never felt of Saya as a mere servant, she had been something like her best friend or her older sister.

Since that morning twenty years had passed and Reiko got used to her duties as Fuketaicho soon after Kenpachi promoted her to be his second Fuketaicho. Even if it wasn't typical to have more than one Fuketaicho, the Sōtaichō allowed it. Saya never showed up at the barracks, apologizing she would be too afraid of the rude squad members. Reiko just laughed telling her everything would be all right.

Kenpachi someday decided it would be her duty to teach their rookies how to fight properly. Soon after she started training with the recruits her Zanpakuto came up with a little game. They used to appear behind careless recruits in the morning, chasing them all the way towards the training field. Kenpachi allowed every method as long as they would become stronger. She went out to the training field a few hours before sunrise training on her own. Some recruits showed up early others were running in front of Kasai and Kage nearly every morning the first months after they had joined the squad. Reiko soon found a way to deal with boasting recruits who said they wouldn't know fear. She asked Kenpachi if she could do whatever she wanted to teach them fear, he grinned and agreed. The first time she used her unique method he was watching laughing like a demon.

Every recruit had to face her in a little fight to show her their abilities. She never hurt them too much, maybe she kicked their butt or punched their stomach, but she never sliced them with her Zanpakuto. If there were some recruits boasting around not to know fear, they had to face her again together at the end of the lesson. Once they started to attack her she released her Bankai. Her Reiatsu formed the shape of a red werewolf that was covered with black flames that protected her from getting cut. The weakest recruits started to moan, some of those who had to face her wetted their pants, a few of them cried for mercy. Those who still had been able to move tried to ran away. They had to face her Shunpo skill chasing them down and force them back into the crowd. Soon no recruit said they wouldn't know fear. "Remember this lesson as long as you live. Fear is not a weakness, it can protect you and make you stronger. Now get back in a row and build pairs to fight against each other. You may use Hakuda, Hohō and Zanjutsu. Squad 11 never uses Kidō.", she said while sealing her Zanpakuto.

From the time when she thought them that lesson her recruits payed more attention when training with each other or moving out for some Hollow training. They improved their skills as fast as they could and asked her for some advice to get stronger. Year after year she had to face new freshmen to train, teaching the same lessons again and again. She got tired of that and after a long day of training with their newest recruits Reiko went to the captains office. "Kenpachi, have some time for me?" "Mh, what's wrong, Reiko?", he asked looking up to her. He stopped calling her girly about five years after she joined the squad. "I'm getting sick of teaching those little boys how to fight. Can't I leave that shit to Ikkaku?", she asked yawning. "What do you want to do instead of training those kids?" "I want to do some training for myself. Going out to slice up some Hollows or whatever has to get cut down. I'm bored, Ken-chan." "Wish granted. Tomorrow you start your training with me, I'm pissed of sitting around.", he said with his beasty smile. "Thank you, Ken-chan. I appreciate that chance, see ya tomorrow!", she said smiling and used her Shunpo to get home as fast as possible.

The training with Kenpachi and her way of dealing with any Hollow or bandit soon granted her a new name. She often used to cut Kenpachi all over his chest during their training, sometimes she was close to beat him but still he had been able to push her down. This way of training left many scars around her body as well but she never cared about that. Whenever she had a mission telling her to go and kill some Hollows or catch some bandits Reiko returned covered with the blood of her enemies.

When she came back from the human world hunting down a beasty Hollow the guard at the gate grinned. "Our bloody Venus is victorious again, isn't she?", he said laughing. "Sure is. A mere Hollow can't cut me.", she responded smiling walking towards the gate. They feared and praised her at the same time, the same way they did with her captain.


	7. Lend me a hand?

Lend me a hand?

65 years had passed by since she joined the 11th squad and after a long time she finally had some days off. "Reiko-sama do you have special plans for your days off?", Saya asked. "Mh I thought of visiting Shunsui and Jūshirō but except of that… no not really, shall we go and visit your family after I have visited my friends?" Saya smiled happy: "If you want to, I would be happy to go and see them again." "Then things are set. I'll go visit Shunsui and Jūshirō tomorrow, after I'm done we can leave.", Reiko said and went to bed.  
She left the house before sunrise, everything around the Seireitei was quiet and peaceful. No one came along her way until she arrived at the 8th barracks. "You want to visit Kyōraku Taicho?", the guard asked. "At least I planned to, something wrong?" "Mh not really but he's not around, he left this morning to go to the 13th squad I think." "Ah thank you, well I'll go there then. Thank you.", she said smiling. Reiko could feel the guards relieve when she walked away. 'It's funny, they know me ever since I had been on my way to become a Shinigami, but yet they fear me like everyone else…' 'Well a name has more influence than their own memories.', Kage replied amused.

Arriving at the 13th barracks she stopped before reaching the gates. 'Maybe I should just sneak in this time? I can sense their Reiatsu quite well. ' 'Less trouble for us, more trouble for the guards? Count me in.', Kasai grumbled. She looked around the corner, the guards didn't even notice her. Reiko smiled, she didn't even hide her Reiatsu but still they didn't watch their environment closely. She used her Shunpo and appeared right behind Shunsui and Jūshirō. Her friends were sitting on a bench talking about something and watching the bright blue sky. She sneaked her way behind them, grinning she hugged her friends. "Hey, you two.", she said. Jūshirō looked a bit puzzled, Shunsui laughed and patted her head. "Did I scare you, Juu-chan?", she asked smiling. He shook his head and chuckled. "It's okay, I just didn't expect that. But it's good you're here, I wanted to talk to you in the afternoon anyway.", he said and smiled again. "Huh, something wrong?", she asked confused. Jūshirō chuckled again, Shunsui asked: "Not at all, well you know what happened to Shiba-san, Juu-chans former Fuketaicho?" She nodded and responded: "Yes, that accident. I didn't forget about that… we miss him a lot during our meetings." "Maybe we should change the location and go to my office?", Jūshirō suggested.

Sitting in his office, he asked Kiyone to get some tea. After his 3rd seat has left he looked down on his desk, a sheet of paper in front of him. "Well after Kaien has died, Kiyone and Sentarō have to get along with his duties as well. I thought of recruiting a new Fuketaicho for my squad…", he said. "And I suggested you to be his new Fuketaicho. You're used to the normal duties as a Fuketaicho I think.", Shunsui interrupted his friend. Reiko looked at Jūshirō, he just nodded. "What do you say, do you want to be my Fuketaicho in the future?", Jūshirō asked gently. "I'm known as a beast, only good for destroying Hollows and killing bandits. No one ever asked me to protect anyone.", she said, thinking about the duties of squad 13. Shunsui cuddled her and mentioned: "I remember a young girl, covered in blood who tried to protect her mommy. You can do it, Reiko-chan. Once you changed your entire being to protect others from any harm. Then after that accident 65 years ago, you changed a second time to go and kill everything what was a threat… but didn't you protect other with it as well?" Shunsui smiled at her like he did back at this painful day when she lost most of her family. Reiko looked at her friends trying to read their minds, but she couldn't. After a while she sighed and nodded. "Count me in, Jūshirō. I'll accept your offer."

A few days later after all formal matters had been done, Reiko reached the 13th barracks and got surprised. Jūshirō, Kiyone and Sentarō were standing outside. "Waiting for something?", she asked smiling. "Of course, we're waiting for our great new Fuketaicho. I can't let you just sneak in like that day.", Jūshirō said smiling all over his face. She followed her comrades to the assembly hall. A lot of Shinigami were waiting there watching her and Jūshirō passing them. When they reached the head of the hall Jūshirō said: "I'm happy to introduce you your new Fuketaicho, Reiko Asada-san. Don't be shy if you want to know something, but for now let's celebrate this woman." Reiko blushed sitting down next to her new captain and old friend. "That wouldn't have been necessary, Juu-chan.", she mumbled. "I know, but look at them. Since that day they never smiled again, until now. I'm very thankful you accepted my offer, but I'm also sad you have to carry this huge burden on your shoulders.", he said with a sad smile. "It's okay, don't worry about it. But tell me just one thing… who is this sad looking girl over there? She doesn't look like she is enjoying the party or even wants to be around.", Reiko said pointing to a young female Shinigami. "Can't you tell just by looking at her?", he asked gently. "She reminds me of Hi…", she stopped and looked up at Jūshirō before adding: "Don't tell me SHE is the one, Byakuya adopted?!" "She is, her name is Rukia. Please don't blame her for her sad face. Rukia is a kind young girl but ever since that day when Kaien died… she believes it is her fault." "Why should it be her fault?", Reiko asked puzzled. "It was her sword he got killed with. No… it's better said that he killed himself with her Zanpakuto.", Jūshirō said silently. Reiko watched the girl taking a sip of her tea. "I don't blame her for anything, Juu-chan. Somehow I'll get along with her. Just keep in mind you don't push yourself too much." "Same goes for you, Reiko. I know you have new duties now, new faces to get to know but take your time.", he replied. 'Juu-chan has a good taste for tea, I'm pretty sure Saya-chan would like it, too.', she thought while watching her new squad. Hours passed by and suddenly even Rukia tried to smile. Except of Reiko and Jūshirō no one noticed, how painful it was for the young girl to keep on smiling. 'I won't even blame her if she's going to hate me. She's just a poor girl who has suffered too much…' Reiko sighed, did she really feel sorry for a stranger?

An uncontrolled and terrible sounding cough drew Reiko's attention in an instant. She dropped her cup of tea, not caring of her now wet Hakama. Jūshirō coughed like she'd never seen him before spilling blood over his hand and the ground. The conversations around the assembly hall stopped, someone was shouting something about getting help from 4th squad. 'Thank goodness, Unohana Taicho told me what to do…', Reiko thought while grabbing Jūshirō's right hand. "I told you not to push yourself…", she mumbled smoothly, as she forced a bit of her Reiatsu into his body. His coughing stopped right away and Reiko sighed. Looking down on his hand, covered in his own blood, he mumbled: "I'm sorry Reiko." "Hush, you need to get some rest. Let's call it a day for you.", she replied gently smiling. "And you have to get rid of that mess first…", she added passing him a tissue. He just looked at her with an apologizing expression in his eyes. Those calm brown eyes told her more about him, than he could ever say. Helping him to get on his feet she said: "Kiyone, Sentarō… get the captain back to his room. I'll go to my new office, if he needs my help again come and get me, don't hesitate. For all of the others, thank you for your welcome. Feel free to enjoy this day a bit longer even without us."

Sitting down on the chair in her office, Reiko sighed. 'What's bothering you, little cub? Is it that Kuchiki girl?', Kasai asked smoothly. 'Huh? No, Rukia is not the problem…', she responded puzzled. 'Then… what IS the problem?', Kage wanted to know. 'Actually it's Jushiro… I don't know why but when I used my Reiatsu to help him, it felt… strange. It felt like… there was something INSIDE his body that… swallowed my Reiatsu. I wish I could cure his illness…' 'Keep on learning from Unohana and you might be able to heal him someday. Never give up, we're here with you, little cub.', Kasai said cheerful. 'Just believe… in you, in us.', Kage told her gently. Thanks to her Zanpakuto she started to smile and mumbled: 'Thanks, you two.' Looking out of the window she started humming a song she once heard in the world of the living.

Hours passed by and no one even knocked on the door, Reiko had spent her time with reading the record sheets of her new subordinates. The last sheet she still was looking on, belonged to Rukia Kuchiki. "She has some potential…", Reiko mumbled smiling. "Already working? You should enjoy this day, Reiko-chan.", a well-known voice said gently. Reiko chuckled and placed the sheet back on her desk. "Shouldn't you stay in your bed and rest? You know me, Juu-chan… since that day 65 years ago I try to avoid every party. Somehow I can't enjoy them anymore like I had been before. Thanks to be a Shinigami I might not have aged a lot on the outside, but…" "I know, a lot has happened. And I know your nickname pretty well, the one your former squad has given you. Since your time at Shin'o Academy your style of fighting truly has changed a lot. You have become much more powerful during the last years, but still… when I look into your eyes, I can still see the kind young girl you had been.", Jushiro replied smiling. Reiko sighed and responded: "I'm not so sure about that, Jushiro. The last 45 years, I spent most of my time with training and killing. I didn't care about what I had to cut down - a Hollow, a group of mere bandits, I really didn't care. To be honest, Jushiro, you only know one of two names how they called me. Bloody Venus is the name everyone around Seireitei knows, but… even I fear that other name." After a few seconds of silence she added: "They used to call me a blood drinking devil… sometimes they feared me more than Kenpachi." Jushiro gently pulled her against him and hugged her. "Even a devil can be kind. If you wouldn't know how to be kind, you'd have had no reason to accept my offer. Get rid of those names, don't think about them – you are Reiko Asada, my Fuketaicho and friend, nothing more or less. Forget about the past and cheer up." "Sounds like something Shunsui would say.", Reiko said smiling. Jushiro made a weird face and Reiko found herself laughing. "Thank you, Juu-chan.", she mumbled.

* * *

I'm sorry you had to wait - starting next Sunday I'll upload some christmas specials for you I'm working on atm


	8. I hate you

A day of training at the 13th squad. Enjoy and review =)

I'll start uploading my christmas specials on Sunday as a "new story"

* * *

I hate you!

Reiko watched her subordinate's training together with Jūshirō. She was looking at Rukia closely and sighed. "She's hesitating to much…", she mumbled.  
"She can't let go of what happened, Reiko. She always thinks of our former Fuketaicho."  
"I know… I'll interfere. If you want to help, feel free to do so but don't push yourself too much.", Reiko replied and walked towards Rukia who was just defending herself all the time.

She stopped the blade of Rukia's enemy with her bare hand. That sound of cracking wood gave Reiko Goosebumps, she didn't wanted to break the training weapon. She looked at Rukia who stared at her with wide opened eyes. "You hesitate too much, Kuchiki. If you're only defending you won't win. Retreat now, Kurumadani, I'll take over from here on.", Reiko said emotionless looking down to Rukia. Once the Shinigami had been gone she told Rukia to attack her.  
"But Fuketaicho… you don't even have a weapon!", Rukia yelled puzzled.  
"Hollows won't have a weapon either. There is just one law out there… kill or get killed.", Reiko said calm walking towards Rukia.  
Rukia didn't move, Reiko saw the girls hands shaking. When she reached Rukia she simply placed a fingertip at the girls throat and said: "You're dead." She gave Rukia an evil smile and flash stepped back to her former position. "Now attack already, girly.", Reiko said cold.  
'I remember Ken-chan calling me that way… it made me mad whenever he did. Will it work with her as well?', she thought waiting for Rukia to attack. After a few minutes she sighed disappointed.  
"If you don't attack immediately I will… but I'll use my Zanpakuto then.", Reiko said with a beasty look in her eyes.

That was enough for the girl to take action. Finally she attacked Reiko, but she hadn't problems to dodge Rukia's half-spirited attack with a single step. "One more time.", she commanded. Everyone who was training around them had stopped and watched. "Think of me as the hollow who possessed your beloved Fuketaicho.", Reiko said emotionless.  
'I'm sorry, Rukia…', she thought waiting for the next attack. Rukia yelled something and attacked her again this time she threw everything she had against Reiko. Reiko dodged and Rukia continued to attack a few more times without hesitating. When Reiko had enough she just stopped Rukia's blade and grabbed the girl into a tight embrace. "You've done very well now.", she whispered near Rukia's ear. Reiko let go of her and Jūshirō appeared in front of the staring crowd.  
"Maybe we should show everyone what the difference of fighting with and without hear means. Give me your Bokken, Rukia.", Jūshirō said smiling.  
"Are you feeling well enough for this?", Reiko asked worried while getting a Bokken from another Shinigami.  
"Now everyone watch closely, while I'm going to attack our Fuketaicho not taking it a serious fight.", Jūshirō said still smiling. "Start whenever you are ready.", Reiko responded waiting.

When Jūshirō started his attacks she could dodge his attacks with a few steps or block it without any effort. He continued to attack her for a few minutes, after that he said: "You see, half-hearted attacks won't get you anywhere. It's your turn now, Asada Fuketaicho."  
"Are you still feeling well?", she asked worried about his disease.  
"Sure, attack already.", he answered calm.  
Reiko smirked and nodded. 'He has this serious look right now, I'll use everything I got.', she thought happy.  
With a wild scream escaping her throat she started to attack Jūshirō. He could barely dodge her attacks and whenever he blocked one of her slashes, the blades seemed to crack soon. Once she noticed he was breathing heavy and was sweaty she stopped immediately. She didn't want to push him too much.  
"That's enough for now. Training is over for today… Kuchiki you stay.", Reiko said harsher than she wanted to.

Once everyone had left Reiko asked: "Did you see the difference? If you hesitate you'll meet Kaien again sooner than you should."  
'I could beat myself for saying that but it's the only way to get her out of her shell…', Reiko thought looking at the girl. Rukia nodded and mumbled something Reiko couldn't understand. "Excuse me?", Reiko asked.  
Rukia's hands clenched to fists she looked up at Reiko and yelled: "I hate you!"  
'Somehow I expected that would happen… but did I have another way to deal with her?', she asked herself looking at Rukia.  
"Hate me as much as you want.", Reiko replied calm and added a few moments later: "Grab a blade, we are not done yet."  
Rukia looked puzzled at her Fuketaicho and didn't move. "You heard me right… now get a blade already. Let me see what you have learned today."  
"Yes, Asada Fuketaicho.", Rukia replied grumbling.

After a few minutes of sparring Reiko stopped Rukia and hugged her smiling. "Now you got it. I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings before, Rukia. But I had no other choice…", she said pulling Rukia with her to a bench. Forcing the girl to sit down next to her Reiko asked: "Why do you hesitate that much? I don't want to hear the story about Kaien, I already know that."  
"I'm afraid to kill someone innocent.", Rukia answered.  
'She really can't let the past behind her… memories are memories and nothing more.'  
'Remember the time how you had been, when you lost your family and goofy-smile-Captain.'  
'I know, Kasai. Kenpachi has changed my way of thinking a lot…', she replied to her Zanpakuto.  
"Admirable thoughts but… if you're fighting a Hollow, you just have to cut your way through him. If you don't, he will kill innocent people. To be honest, Rukia-chan. I had been like you a long time ago… but since then a lot has happened and I changed into what I'm now. They call me the bloody Venus because of what I did back at squad 11.", Reiko told her subordinate.  
"I still can't forgive you what you said. You can't replace Kaien-dono anyway!", Rukia replied half-yelling. Reiko wrapped her arm around Rukia and pulled her into a short hug.  
"I never thought of replacing Kaien. Jūshirō asked me to help him deal with his duties and take the place as his Fuketaicho. I just wanted to help a close friend and… I miss Kaien's presence, too. If you still hold a grudge against me, feel free to hate me as much as you want.", Reiko said and left Rukia behind.

'Mh maybe I should go and have a little chat with her brother…', Reiko thought walking home.  
'You really think, this brat will help you with anything?' Kasai asked surprised.  
'I don't know since I haven't seen him in privacy for a long time now… about 55 years now?'  
'Mh he was a short tempered brat back when you visited him with Yoruichi-san.', Kage mentioned.  
'Yeah I know, but a lot has happened since then… I just have to give it a try.', she answered. She has made up her mind. Maybe he would know a way to get her out of her shell.

* * *

Hey everyone out there reading my story. I'm doing some RP here as well and... if you love to RP feel free to join our Bleach RP Forum: forum/Bleach-The-New-Shinigami/184623/


	9. We share the same past

Reiko is visiting her old sparring partner - and somehow that short tempered brat from back then must have changed a bit... maybe.

I hope you enjoy this little chapter.

* * *

We share the same past

Months has passed since Reiko showed Rukia how to attack and win. She loved to watch Rukia improving her skills, slowly but steady. The only thing Reiko didn't get out of Rukia's mind yet, was this everlasting hesitation to attack an enemy. 'Think it's time to see Byakuya, maybe he can help.', she thought after a long day of training exercises.  
"Rukia I'll accompany you today, I want to talk to your brother.", she said after most of the Shinigamis had already left.  
"Fuketaicho?", Rukia asked her eyes wide opened in shock.  
"Ah, don't worry. You've done very well today. I just want to visit an old friend… Sir Ginrei asked me to do some training with your brother when we were younger. It was always fun, Yoruichi loved to annoy him… he was such a short tempered brat back then.", Reiko responded smirking.  
"I don't believe that! Nii-sama surely has never been short tempered!", Rukia disagreed shaking her head.  
"It's the truth, feel free to ask Jūshirō.", Reiko responded giggling. Rukia looked at her puzzled and Reiko wrapped an arm around the girl's shoulder.  
"Relax, he has changed since then a lot. Maybe you should go home first and let a servant ask him, if he's willing to meet me.", she mentioned walking towards the Kuchiki manor. "Let them tell him your Fuketaicho and his old training partner, Reiko Asada is asking for a little meeting. If he doesn't want to, don't try to change his mind, it won't work." Rukia nodded and disappeared.

Once Reiko arrived at the entrance of the Kuchiki manor, she leaned back against the wall to wait. It was a sunny and warm day, no clouds on the blue heaven and just a calm breeze playing with her hair. A few minutes later a servant told her to follow him inside, the master would await her in the garden. The friendly woman showed her the way and disappeared somewhere in the floor, once Reiko has reached her destiny. The head of the Kuchiki clan was sitting on the porch, reading a book. A cup of tea was waiting for him on a nearby small table.  
"What do you want here, Asada Fuketaicho?", he asked without looking up, once she was close enough.  
"Am I not allowed to visit an old friend? I wanted to visit you and talk about your sister with you.", she said calm, cocking an eyebrow.  
"Is she causing trouble?"  
"Not at all, since I'm watching her training she has improved a lot. I'm just worried about her, she's always hesitating to attack. Maybe you should talk to her about that.", Reiko said sitting down near Byakuya looking at the pond in the middle of the garden.  
"Do it yourself.", he answered still focused on his book.  
"Nearly 66 years have passed since I met you, and somehow you're still the same stubborn boy?", she asked shaking her head. He didn't respond anything.  
"Mh I thought you have changed after you met her… but unfortunately you don't act like the man Hisana fell in love with anymore. Where has your kindness gone to, Byakuya? Do you think that is what she wanted for her little sister?" Mentioning Hisana made him look at her with a dangerous glare.  
"I'm sorry for your loss, Byakuya. I knew her ever since you brought her to the Kuchiki clan. And back then you were calm, peaceful and much more friendly. You think this cold hearted man is what Hisana wanted for her sister to look up as her brother?"  
"How dare you…"  
"Shut up and listen! Have you ever visited Rukia at the barracks? She has to deal with envy and contempt every day, just because you adopted her. I'm pretty sure you don't even ask her how her days have been once she returns home. Byakuya… she needs you as a protective big brother, the way Hisana wanted you to be. Can't you see that?", Reiko interrupted him harsh.  
'Ever since Hisana died, it looks like he lost his heart…', she thought sad.  
"Leave…", was all he said. Reiko looked at him puzzled, his voice sounded so much different. She sighed and got back on her feet.  
'He sounded… shattered?'  
'A broken boy playing tough. Just do what he said, little cub.', Kasai told her softly. She watched him for a few seconds before she started to walk away. Reiko passed him slowly, placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry, Byakuya.", she mumbled, dropping a tiny piece of paper.

She nearly had left the garden when she heard the quiet sound of rustling cloth. "Wait, come back.", his deep voice said somewhere behind her. When Reiko finally turned around, she saw Byakuya walking towards the Koi pond in the centre of the garden.  
'Now do as he said, before he changes his mind again.', Kage mentioned. She sighed quietly and followed him. Standing a few steps away from him she looked down, watching the Koi swimming around.  
"Is she talented?", he asked calm.  
Reiko nodded and mumbled: "I'm thinking of talking to Jūshirō… I want her to be promoted to a 6th seat."  
"So she is talented?"  
"Would I think of a promotion if she wasn't?", Reiko asked coking an eyebrow looking up to him.  
Watching her out of the corner of his eye he responded: "Not really, I suppose."  
"Byakuya… have you ever told her the truth of Hisana and her?"  
"No, and I won't ever do. I promised it to her."  
"I know that, I was there with you… remember?", she asked thinking back to that day when Hisana made him promise to find Rukia and adopt her. That day Hisana, his great love, died because of that disease. Byakuya nodded and looked up to the Sakura tree Hisana loved so much.  
"If you insist to tell her the truth, at least try to be the brother for her… Hisana wanted you to be. And Byakuya… if you ever need me, just tell me and I'll be there for you.", Reiko added. Before he was able to say anything she flash stepped away.

* * *

I want to hear your thoughts. What do you think... will she see Byakuya more often? Please, tell me how you like the story so far - what do you like and what not? I really want to know!


	10. River of the Nightsky

I'm finally back to the story - I needed to think about a few things and RL stuff kept me busy. Hope you guys still enjoy the story.

Please feel free to review =)

* * *

River of the Nightsky

Since that evening Reiko visited Byakuya at the Kuchiki manor, she sometimes received a message brought from a hell butterfly. She loved the quiet ringing sound of those fragile creatures.  
It was late, Reiko sat in her room at home and read a book she borrowed from Nanao Ise. That girl loved books more than anything else. Suddenly Reiko heard a silent sound, when she looked at her window a little hell butterfly entered her room. Reiko's red flower-patterned Kimono, a gift from Shunsui, rustled when she lifted her hand to give the hell butterfly a chance to deliver the message.

 _My dear cherry blossom,  
The moon is shining bright tonight.  
I wish you would spend this night with me,  
You'll find me where we met the first time.  
B. _

Reiko smiled, amused about his message. 'And again he calls me a cherry blossom…', she thought getting her socks on.  
'You're going, little cub?' 'Sure, there is no reason why I shouldn't go.', she replied on her way downstairs.  
'Do as you wish, but don't go to bed to late, little cub.', Kasai scolded her softly. 'I know, I know… I'm old enough to take care about myself now, you two!' Reiko replied giggling when she left and followed Byakuya's Reiatsu.

"You really came…" a calm male voice mumbled when she had been close to a shady figure.  
"Of course I did, remember I promised it to you! Whenever you'd need me… I'd be there for you, that's what I said. Right?" she said smiling lightly. Byakuya nodded slightly and looked down at her, his yet so unreadable glare suddenly softened and a little smile curved his lips for a few moments.  
"That Kimono… it suits you very well." he said and turned around to walk into the park. Reiko followed him, just two or three steps behind him. It was a quiet and peaceful night, a cloudless sky and a warm gentle breeze.  
"Really a wonderful night.", Reiko mumbled getting lost in thoughts. Somehow her thoughts drifted away to a night, that had happened a very long time ago and that had changed her life. She asked herself how things would be now, if Kisuke hadn't died. It had been a night like this, somewhere in another park inside the Seireitei when she was going for a walk with him. He wanted to tell her something but he never finished that sentence.  
"Just what did you want to tell me back then, Kisuke?" she muttered. When Reiko bumped into something, hard and soft at the same time, she finally looked up at a confused staring Byakuya. He looked down at her a light frown on his face, Byakuya asked quietly  
"Is something wrong?" His deep voice let her shiver lightly. Reiko shook her head.  
"Then what are you thinking about?"  
"About the night back then when I… lost him." she replied quietly. Byakuya wrapped an arm around her shoulder forcing her to a nearby bench and making her sit down. Sitting down next to her he looked up into the night sky.  
"And what exactly are you wondering about?" Byakuya wanted to know.  
"We were standing in front of a small lake, it was a night… just like this one. He wanted to tell me something, when we… when we got attacked. I still keep asking myself what he wanted to say."  
"I'm afraid I can't tell you. Maybe your heart can if you… ask and listen closely." Byakuya suggested quietly.  
"I'm asking myself the same question for so many years now and I don't know the answer yet. The only thing I know… he died while I survived." She mumbled staring at the ground in front of her. Suddenly she felt tears dripping down her cheeks and she sobbed quietly.

When Byakuya heard her sobbing he looked down at her, unsure what he should do. He sighed quietly, feeling a bit hopeless since he didn't know what to do. All he could do was looking at her, staying close and what else? Byakuya slowly wrapped an arm around her shoulder and softly pulled her close.  
'Am I doing the right thing, Hisana?' he asked quietly without speaking 'Why am I even caring about her so much? It's none of my business…' Reiko buried her face in his Haori and cried out her pain.

It took a while until Reiko had calmed down and turned away from Byakuya, wiping away her last tears. "I'm sorry…", she mumbled quietly, looking up at the sky "I shouldn't bother you with that." Byakuya looked at her from the corner of his eye. 'Does she really think I don't care?' he asked himself, placing a hand gently on her shoulder.  
"I don't mind.", Byakuya replied calm.

They spend a few hours, just sitting there and watching the stars. Reiko didn't know what to say, she didn't like the silence either but nothing that crossed her mind was worth talking about. Byakuya on the other hand had something he would have talked about, but he didn't know how to start. Since he didn't know what to say the young Taichō got back on his feet.  
"Maybe we should head back, I'll bring you back home." Byakuya suggested with his low and calm voice, offering Reiko his hand. Reiko accepted his hand and let him pull her on her feet. "You don't have to do that…" she muttered quietly, even if she wouldn't openly complain about it. Byakuya nodded slightly, hiding a smile with turning away his head he replied  
"I know, but I want to. What kind of noble man would I be… if I wouldn't bring you back home?" Reiko sighed quietly and shrugged.

As he had promised, Byakuya brought her home. Most of the time they kept silent, walking next to each other lost in their own thoughts. Standing in front of her house, she looked up into Byakuya's calm, slate grey eyes.  
"Thank you for tonight.", Reiko said with a small smile on her lips. Byakuya nodded slightly and turned around, not replying a single word. Turned around like this, Reiko couldn't see how much Byakuya struggled with himself right now. Somehow he wanted to help her, but the young Taichō didn't know if he should even care so much about the female Shinigami and her problems.  
"I could teach you… how to control your emotions." He heard himself saying. Silently Byakuya cursed himself, but a soft hand on his back ripped him out of his thoughts. "I don't think my emotions make me weak, Byakuya." Reiko said softly, hugged him for a little moment and disappeared into her home.


	11. Ryoka

I know it has been a long time since the last update - and I'm sorry I kept you guys waiting for so long! Though life can get busy sometimes and then I lost the focus of the story a bit. Still I hope you'll be able to enjoy the new chapters. Working on the next one as well already. Trying to upload chapters sooner. Besides I'll start a poll about a new possible pairing for Bleach. Please help me decide :)

* * *

– Ryoka –

Reiko had brought Rukia to the Senkaimon, but when she didn't came back for days and then weeks the red haired Shinigami got worried a lot. She even asked for permission to go to the transient world and search for Rukia, but her request got rejected. Then a meeting with the Taicho's and Fuketaicho's happened, where Reiko was doomed to listen behind Jushiro. Asking for permission to accompany the rescue team got rejected again and Reiko watched Byakuya and Renji leaving. Back then Reiko had mixed feelings about what would happen and already worked on a plan to help Rukia out of any kind of trouble.

When they came back with Rukia she got imprisoned for giving her Shinigami Power to a human. Reiko had visited Rukia in her prison, even if Byakuya asked her not to for a few times. Listening to Rukia's story she believed her and when her friend got sentenced to death in the most cruel way – Reiko started to work on a plan to free her friend together with a few other people. But things should go very different.

Strange new Reiatsu's appeared in Rukongai, so called "Ryoka" would run around and make trouble. Reiko took a look at them herself, observing them from the distance as she usually observed a new enemy. They didn't look like a lot of trouble and she had an idea why they came and what they wanted – Rukia. As good as possible Reiko promised herself, she would avoid to face those Ryoka and focus on her own plans. Since she didn't know how strong they were and how much she would be able to trust them, it was the best to avoid any contact as long as possible.

Day in and out she continued to work on the settled plan and concentrated the rest of her energy into training. She had heard the rumours of Ichimaru Taichō injuring Jidanbō to prevent the Ryoka from entering the Seireitei, though she knew they wouldn't give up because of that. Poor Jidanbō, she remembered that big guy very well and he always had been very nice to her. Hopefully he survived that, Ichimaru Gin wasn't someone who went easy on someone. One day she heard a sound like an explosion pretty close. Did they really crack the shield and if so, how did they do that? No matter what, those Ryoka surely were interesting. And Reiko wondered how far they would get until a Taichō would stop them.

It didn't take long after that explosion until Reiko noticed something familiar in the Seireitei. A Reiatsu she hadn't sensed for almost a century now. Could that be real or was it just her imagination? Reiko grabbed her Zanpakuto and went out for some research. If her hopes and fears didn't lead her into an illusion… why now after such a long time? "Please be real…" she mumbled quietly when she rushed out of her home. But then she stopped when a certain yellow Reiatsu caught her attention.

"Kenpachi…? Who caught your interest?" she asked, knowing that since she wasn't with him she wouldn't get a reply. Reiko changed her plan and followed Kenpachi's Reiatsu now, wanting to watch the fight. Though she would do that out of the distance, she wasn't crazy enough to get in his way – not anymore.

Reiko was rather surprised when she saw an orange-haired boy Kenpachi was playing with. You couldn't actually call that a fight."Ken-chan is having his fun, huh?" Reiko asked, when she sat down next to Yachiru. The bubble-gum haired girl watched the fight with a big smile on her cute little face.

"Yeah Ken-chan is playing with Ichigo." the girl replied. Though suddenly it looked like a dead end for the Ryoka when he sank onto the ground, collapsing.

"Though it looks like the fun is o…" Reiko said but stopped suddenly, when she felt an increase in the Ryoka's first vanishing Reiatsu. Did he find his will to fight, or was it just a little flashing before he died? Instead of getting killed already the boy found his way back to the living and continued to battle Kenpachi.

Reiko still just watched, ignoring another Shinigami that annoyed Yachiru with a message until he finally gave up and left. Suddenly everything seemed to be different and it was Kenpachi who lost the fight. Yachiru dragged the unconscious Kenpachi away. So small and still so strong, that girl really was surprising. Reiko instead of stopping the Ryoka or calling for reinforcements let him go. She knew what he planned at him messing around would actually help her plans.


End file.
